Best Year Ever
by klaineisendgame11
Summary: What will happen this new years? Aqualad and Raven is the main pairing, but there is Bumblebee/Cyborg, Jinx/Kid flash, And a little Robin/Starfire too:


**And im back:))) here is my first one shot:)) i dont own teen titans or paranormal activity, i own a copy of paranormal activity tho:))its an Aquaven story about New years eve!:)))**

Raven sat on her bed, Waiting for the Titans East and honorary Titans to show up.

Well, not all of them, just one really, She was waiting for her Boyfriend, Aqualad.

She looked out here window and saw the sun reflecting off the water.

She decided she wanted to go and sit on the beach and get out of her room.

She walked out of her room and down the hall.

She was wearing a sky blue pair of PJ pants and a dark Blue cami, as she never changed into here uniform.

As she walked into the living room she noticed that no one was wearing there uniform.

Starfire was wearing a light purple cami, to match her slippers, and some light green PJ pants.

Robin was wearing a White T-Shirt and a pair of old blue jeans.

Cyborg was wearing....metal.....?

Beast Boy was dressed in a simple light green shirt with a dark green strip acrossed the chest, and also wearing jeans.

Raven walked through the living room and out the front door of the tower.

She sat on the beach and looked out into the ocean, leaning on a rock.

She thought about all the good things and all the bad things that had happened over the past year.

Robin and Starfire had gotten together in Tokyo.

They had defeaded the brotherhood of evil.

She had met Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and Bobby.

Terra had come back, But couldn't remember anything.

They had met Kole, Gnarrk, and Red Star.

Jinx Became good and is dating Kid Flash.

Bumble Bee and Cyborg got together.

And Beast Boy Saw his former team again, The Doom Patrol.

So many good things had happened this year, and she couldn't forget the best one,

She got together with Aqualad3

It was 2 o'clock when Titans East came, but Raven was day dreaming, and never heard the ship land.

Aqualad saw Raven on the beach and silently snuck up on her.

He placed his hands in front on her eyes and asked "Guess who?"

She decided to play with him and started saying ramdon names.

"Umm...Speedy?"

"Uhhh...No"

"Hot Spot?"

"Think hotter"

"I already said Speedy!"

"What!?!?" He asked looking down at her.

She looked up and saw Aqualad.

"Oh Hi Aqualad!" She said.

He sat down next to her and put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Why are you in you pajamas? I'ts past 2 o'clock!" He asked looking at her clothes.

"I dont know, I've been out here for a while, and I never changed out of them." she stated with a shrug.

He kissed her on the lips and said "You look cute" followed by a smile.

She looked at him and noticed he was wearing Blue jeans and a black sweatshirt.

She leaned against him, then looked up at his face.

"Your really warm" She said.

"Thats because im wearing a sweatshirt, you should be too, its Decmeber"

"Only for a little while longer, Its almost january..." she paused to think, then continued.

"I dont know how cold it gets in New York (thats where steel city is right?) But it's not supposed to be cold in California!"

"We should move to Las Vegas, its like always warm there!" Aqualad told his girlfriend.

Raven let out a small laughed and stood up, Aqualad did the same.

They walked hand in hand into the tower, Aqualad went over to Kid flash who called for him while Raven went upstairs to change clothes.

She walked out wearing Jeans and black midriff top (like bumblebee's uniform top, but all black) , and walked over to Aqualad, who waved for her.

He was talking to Cyborg and Kid Flash, and Raven, Jinx, and Bumble Bee were having there own conversation.

Aqualad had his arm around Ravens waist holding her close to him, She looked up at him, and he looked down at her.

They both Smiled and then they kissed, which was followed by a few 'awwww''s from Jinx and Bumble Bee.

When they parted Raven turned back to the two Titan girls in front of her.

Jinx looked at Raven and said "Aqualad is Really muscular, and hot, your lucky Raven." Kid Flash heard this and turned to Jinx and glared at her.

"Dont give me that look!" She looked at him and poked him in the chest, "Your just Fast..." She poked him a little harder and he fell over. The other 5 Titans laughed at him.

He stood up and walked to Raven and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and Aqualad, being the Jealous type, gathered a ball of water above Kid Flash's Head and dropped it on the boy.

Kid Flash was soaking wet and he screamed making the whole room go quiet.

Aqualad put his arm back around Raven and laughed as Kid Flash yelled, "Speedy!!! Where are you?! I need your comb!!!"

Upon hearing that, Speedy jumped up from his seat and ran to the hallway, "Eww No!! You Prolly have Lice!!!!"

Everyone laughed and Jinx shruged and decided there no piont in chasing after them.

At about 9pm, everyone settled down to watch a movie. They were going to watch Paranormal Activity.

Mas and Menos have seen Scarier things, and Melvin, Timmy, and Teether had already been put to bed.

Bumble Bee and Cyborg Sat on one end of the couch, Robin and Starfire on the other end. Speedy, Beast Boy, Argent, Hot Spot, Thunder, Lightning, Pantha, and Bushido all in the middle.

Herald and Jericho sat with Killowat on the floor to the side of the couch. Kid Flash and Jinx sat together on the floor on the other side of the couch.

Raven and Aqualad Lied down on the floor under the Coffee table with there head sticking out of the front or the table.(idk thats how i like to sit) They looked like little kids hiding in a fort.

And lastly, The little Spanish Twins Decided to side on Bumble Bee and Cyborg's Laps.

Then the movie started. Most of the Titans wern't scared at all, since they had been inside worse (plasmus...) or seen worse.

But when the Demon after Katie Screched they all screamed, and did the same when Katie was dragged down the hallway, but at the end when Katie screamed and the Demon went into her and killed Mikah (thats my cats name too...) and through him at the camera, that made Beast Boy wet his pants, And Even Raven had a hand over her eyes, Aqualad saw this and pulled her close, saying "It's just a movie Rae" She smiled and kissed him, which was followed by more kissing, which resulted in missing the end when Katie goes all Dog Demony and attackes the Camera, Then the movie ended.

Aqualad and Raven Both Received a kick in the foot and stoped kissing to look up, it was Speedy and Beastboy who had Recently Put on new pants.

"Yo this a horror movie, not a romance" Speedy said, Smirking.

"Yeah get a room." Beast Boy Finished.

The couple blushed, but got up from under the table and walked to the kitchen.

The others were still on the couch, watching the TV, Waiting for the end of the Year.

Aqualad Went over to the couch and sat on the arm rest. Raven walked upstairs untill she got to the roof, Then walked over and sat on the edge of the Tower.

When there was only five minutes left Aqualad walked up and sat by her.

"Hey" He said.

She didnt say anything, but just leaned against him, noting about how warm he was for the second time that day.

"Your still warm" She told him.

"Yeah I know, It's the power of warm clothes. He said smiling at her.

She leaned on him, and he put his arms around her to keep her warm.

They looked up at the moon, neither saying a word.

They heard the others downstairs starting to countdown to the New Year.

_10 _

_9_

At this piont Raven and sat up straight, as did Aqualad.

_8_

_7_

_6_

"I Love you, Raven" Aqualad told Raven.

_5_

_4_

_3_

"I Love you, too" Raven told him.

_2_

Aqualad leaned started to close his eyes, Raven did the same.

_1!!!_

Raven And Aqualad's Lips met at the strike of midnight.

They looked up after the kiss and watched the fireworks.

Cyborg had set up special ones for certain couples.

The first were Blue and Yellow, For Cyborg and Bumble Bee.

The next were Both blue, For the couple on the roof top, Aqualad and Raven.

Next came out Yellow and Pink for Kid Flash and Jinx and then Green and Red, for Robin and Starfire.

Then a big Heart shaped Firework Exploded in the air.

Aqualad kissed Raven again and then They walked inside... both thinking the same thing....

_'Best Year Ever!'_

**Ok in my opinion that wasn't that good but you can review anyway!!:)) please review!!!**


End file.
